Lid revarnishing machines are well known and widely used, the applicant having several patents related to devices incorporated to this type of machines.
After continuous use, this type of revarnishing machines present the problem of an uneven distribution of the width of the varnish band, producing surface finishes which may generate rejections and in any case force the manufacturer to control production frequently.
Different solutions have been attempted, without obtaining industrially viable results so far, particularly for the conical varnish projection and with diameter agreeing with the size of the incision, due to the uneven distribution of the varnish.
The applicant is not aware of revarnishers for easy opening lids which are provided with two sided, single or double revarnishing heads as well as conveyors of the type described in the present application.